


The Library of You and Me

by helementx



Series: parts of the colors in our hearts [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, So yeah, basically there's alternate universes and a major character dies in it, but really the real character that really matters is still alive, it's a happy ending I swear, umm there's death but like idk how to explain it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Haseul lands into a library all about Jungeun and her.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: parts of the colors in our hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Library of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff

Haseul woke up as her head turned in circles. Her vision blurred everything together to a point everything was just black. She closed her eyes tightly with her fingers pushed through her skin to stop the repetitive sting at every nerve of her brain. She doesn’t even know if brains have nerves, but it hurt.

“You’re awake,” a soft voice greeted through her ears. She opened her eyes again. A smile with vivid cheek bones to structure her face, and she glowed. Haseul squeezed her eyes tightly at the brightness the person showed. “Here, let me help you,” she said. Her hands placed against Haseul’s head for a few seconds before it all went away.

Haseul opened her eyes slowly at that moment her body was at peace. Orange wavy hair flowed along the woman’s shoulders and face. She was beautiful.

“I’m Kahei.”

“Where am I?” Haseul asked as she looked around the vast room. Rows and rows of shelves that were all filled up with books. Some small and some thick. The heights of each were the same, and all of them could be considered in the same collection with the way they were colored. Golden printed names at the spine that Haseul could not read from where she was at.

“Well, in a library,” Kahei said as she looked around as well. Her smile never faded, and her body still glowed. It was a golden light as if she was the child of the sun and moon. Gentle light, but the color of hope. Haseul stared at her intrigued of her beauty, but hoped there was more left to hear.

She turned back to Haseul. “This library is all about you.”

Haseul looked around again. All these books can’t be about her with the life she has.

“You’re at the state of almost death back at your home,” Kahei dropped the bomb. Haseul’s jaw dropped and she couldn’t think of anything else. If she was here, does that mean she was going to die? What about Jungeun? She couldn’t just leave her to live alone when they were so young. Not when they were so in love.

“Don’t worry, Haseul. You aren’t officially announced dead. I’m just here to show you reasons to continue living.” Kahei got up from her seat. She walked toward the bookshelves, and Haseul felt the room get smaller the more she walked. Closer and closer she felt to the bookshelves that felt so far away when she woke up. She shook her head at the confusion.

“You’re from Earth 12. There’s millions upon millions upon those millions of earths in the universe. What you humans call a multi-universe.” Kahei grabbed a book and walked back to her seat. She showed Haseul the front that engraved in shiny gold “Earth 12”. It was a thin book compared to the rest but it filled half of Kahei’s hand. “This book isn’t finished. You have more to do.”

“Does that mean free will doesn’t exist?” Haseul asked with a frown. Kahei shook her head.

“These books aren’t set in stone unless you or your love dies.”

“All these books are just about my love life?”

“Yes. You’re one of the only people that have the same lover throughout the whole universe.”

Haseul gripped onto her blanket. That kind of knowledge only scared her when it probably should relax her. But Haseul doesn’t want the same lover if it’s not Jungeun. She doesn’t want to know about having a soulmate that isn’t Jungeun. She just wants Jungeun, and if it’s not her, she would rather break this chain to stay single forever.

She gulped down the little saliva she had in her. She hasn’t drank, and Kahei heard it without trying to wait for Haseul’s reaction. She already knew Haseul would be scared of the words she let out.

Out of thin air, Kahei made a glass of water for Haseul before opening the book. “Here, to show you, this book still writes,” Kahei said as she opened to the last page. The words printed themselves onto the paper as a page is created to write the rest of the story. Haseul read it.

She was still stuck in the hospital bed. She doesn’t remember what happened to have her there, but that didn’t matter right now. She just wanted to know if Jungeun was okay. Or if Jungeun was her soulmate.

Kahei closed the book before putting it back. She opened another book, and Haseul read it as Earth 36. “Sadly, this one has ended. Your lover has died from a car accident at the age of 58,” Kahei sighed as she opened to the last page. The words “The End” written at the end of it. Haseul nodded not knowing what to say. That wasn’t her life, but at the same time it was. What was she supposed to feel?

“Can I read it?” Haseul asked. Kahei nodded as she handed her the book. It weighed down against Haseul’s thigh as the book was a bit too big than it should be. Never has she read such a thick book. She hasn’t read a book in a while, actually. She opened to a random page in the middle.

_Haseul held hands with her. They ran around the park filled with slime as they laughed. They have finally killed off the alien that bothered the world of its peace._

_Jungeun stopped their running around as she cupped Haseul’s face to kiss her deeply. A sigh of relief and love released as their lips pressed against each other._

Haseul’s heart jumped out of her chest as she gripped onto the pages a bit too hard as she crumbled it. She released it with a gasp after she had realized. The paper goes back to its perfect condition when she released it.

“A-are all these books literally just about me and Jungeun?” Haseul asked. Kahei nodded.

“It starts when the two of you meet in life. Some start at a really early age while others start quite late like your earth.”

Haseul smiled as she skimmed through the rest of the book. She was just happy it was Jungeun.

“Can I read other books too?” Haseul asked and Kahei nodded.

“I want you to remember that you are here to go back home. Reading too much may make you want to stay here, and that means Earth 12 ends as well.” Kahei warned. Haseul nodded while chewing on her bottom lip. She’ll only read a bit of a few books.

Haseul got out of the bed as she looked around the bookshelves. They reached to the ceiling and was at least ten times taller than she was. Not that she was tall, but they were large. Sliding ladders on all of them, and she climbed up one of them. She climbed to the top of the ladder.

She grabbed a random one from the highest shelf before she leaned against the ladder to read it on the spot. Earth 369. She doesn’t understand the system this library has, but she doesn’t think Kahei’s brain is at the same level as hers anyway. Even if there was a system, she doesn’t know if she would be able to understand it.

This book was still writing itself as she feels pages being made at the back of it. The sound of words being printed on the pages were gentle if she opened the book at the beginning. It got louder as she got closer to the end of the book, and she read the words as they were being written.

_Haseul took off her air-tight suit when they had reach the safety zone. She pressed the button to close the bubble that they called their room. She stood naked in front of their bed as Jungeun kissed her neck. She licked from the base to her chin as she unzipped her own suit._

Haseul’s face fell into the pages that continued to grow. Her face burned as her blood pulsed throughout her body. She could feel her body shaking at the thought of it. Her body missing a warmth she used to have as the memories unfold in her mind. All the times her and Jungeun have done it. The times she and her love actually done it.

She closed the book and put it away. She’ll leave Earth 369 her and Jungeun to their love making. She stepped a few steps down and slid to the middle.

Earth 900. She could also feel the pages being written into. She didn’t bother to look at the end as she turned to somewhere in the middle. It was closer to the beginning than the last pages.

_“Give me the dragon egg,” Jungeun said as she reached her hand out. Haseul held it in her arms, cradled carefully. She shook her head as she jumped further away from Jungeun at a height Jungeun could never reach._

_Jungeun speeded where Haseul will land, but she had ran too fast. She crashed into the landing woman and the egg flew up in the air. “You clumsy fool,” Haseul sighed as she threw a cloud in the air to stop it from dropping. Jungeun glared at her for being called that._

_“I’m not the fool. You’re the idiot.”_

_“Says the one who crashed into me and almost killed the egg.”_

_“Well…I’m not the one that…that…” Jungeun said as she tried to think of something Haseul has done to put the egg in danger. She couldn’t think of anything as she laid on top of her. Brown eyes met with her own eyes, and she breathed out at how pretty Haseul’s lightning blue veins are inside of her eyes._

_“Cat got your tongue?” Haseul smirked as she pushed herself up to get closer to Jungeun._

_“No. You’re just so ugly I can’t believe I let myself get this close to you.” Jungeun shook her head as she pushed Haseul away. Haseul laughed before kissing the corner of Jungeun’s lips._

_“You can be cute.”_

Haseul smiled widely as she read the scene. She skimmed through the rest of the story before she put it away She was interested in other worlds. What powers did she have? What personality did she have and how much different was it from hers? How different will Jungeun be?

She slid further down the shelves. She picked up the furthest book at the edge. Earth 1212.

_The twelve of them jumped on the moon. Their bodies float for a moment before gravity brought them back. The dull grey color of the surface ashy at the surface as they’re dusted by it. They laugh as they fall down onto it._

_Haseul kept her hands intertwined with Jungeun as she stared at her. She could call this her home any time if she was with the eleven of them. She could call the moon her home if she had Jungeun right next to her._

_“I love you,” Haseul said. Jungeun smiled as she rolled on top of her._

_“I love you too.”_

Haseul went down the ladder and got one from the bottom shelves. Earth 00. She looked down at the others, they were all zero. They just had a different amount of zeros. She shrugged as she sat down on the floor to read the one she grabbed.

_“You promise you only love me?” Jungeun asked as they cuddled up in bed together. Haseul wrapped up Jungeun’s arms as she listened to her heartbeat. There was a smile on Haseul’s face at the question._

_“I promise, Jungeun. No one else has the amount of my heart that you do.”_

_“Is it because I own only a small piece of it?” Jungeun pouted. Haseul laughed as she shook her head. She climbed up to kiss Jungeun’s pouty lips._

_“You have the biggest portion of it.” She kissed Jungeun again but deeper. Her hand slid into the streaks of Jungeun’s hair as she pushed herself against her girlfriend._

_“I’m in love with only you,” Haseul muttered against her lips. She, then, kissed the rest of Jungeun’s face. The latter smiled throughout the whole thing before pulling back Haseul into a kiss._

_“I’m in love with you too,” Jungeun said between their kisses._

Haseul continued to read this one to the end.

_There was fire everywhere. People groaning, crying, screaming, and dying. Haseul could only feel the small beats of the hand she held in the snow. She watched the airplane cackle and explode bit by bit as she dragged herself and Jungeun further away from it. Her clothes torn apart and her arm badly burned as it slowly rots in the cold._

_She stared down at Jungeun who barely breathes. Her eyes slightly open to make sure Haseul will be the last person she sees before she dies. She knew she was going to die. There was no way she was going to make it._

_Haseul’s breathing was abnormal. Shaky, short breaths, and a lot of coughing. Her tears weren’t going to help her freezing body, but she couldn’t stop crying even if she wanted to._

_She held onto Jungeun’s hand with both of her hands. “Hey love, I’m here,” Haseul whispered after noticing Jungeun’s eyes slightly opened. Jungeun smiled. The weakest smile Haseul has ever witnessed from Jungeun. It only broke her heart more._

_“You’ll make it out, okay, right?” Jungeun spoke slowly. She took gasps every two words, and Haseul shook her head as her tears ran down her face quicker than a rainstorm. She held onto Jungeun’s tighter than she ever has in her life. “Haseul, honey, you need to make it for me,” Jungeun continued._

_Haseul let go of her hand to cry in her neck. There was fresh and dry blood every part of them, but Haseul couldn’t care about it. She just wanted Jungeun close and alive. She wanted to feel her heartbeat before she never could again. “I love you, Jungeun,” Haseul whispered. Jungeun nodded as she gripped onto Haseul’s shirt with the arm that could move._

_“I know….I love you too.”_

Haseul wiped her tears as she finished Earth 00. She set it down where she got it. She grabbed another book in hopes for a better feeling than the one she got. Her throat restricted as she had to breathe through her mouth too many times. She cried harder reimagining the death of Jungeun. It wasn’t her Jungeun, but it still hurt her.

Haseul read through Earth 89, Earth 100, Earth 200, Earth 35, Earth 78, and she immersed herself into them to forget what she had just read. She never read the endings afraid of the same thing. Afraid of the bleeding, breaking heart.

“Haseul, please wake up. I miss you, baby.” Jungeun’s voice echoed through the library, and she stopped reading. She looked up at where she believe the voice came from, and Kahei walked to her.

“Your heart is beating slower. You’re starting to get stuck into these books, Haseul.” Kahei said. She gently took the book in Haseul’s hands and put it where she knew it was from. She knelt down to reach the level Haseul sat down. “I warned you.”

“I just want a happy ending…” Haseul whispered. Kahei smiled. She understood that. She also understood that Haseul read an ending she did not like, but that was the only ending she read. She didn’t bother to read any other endings because of the fear of a bad one.

“There’s plenty of them, Haseul.”

“Not when all of them end in death…” Haesul sniffed. She hugged her knees as she looked away from Kahei.

“Death is always seen as a bad ending. Trust me, there are deaths where you two are happy about it. There are deaths where you two die together.”

Haseul looked back at Kahei with watery eyes. “Really?”

Kahei nodded. “With an ending, there’s always another beginning too.”

Haseul wiped her tears. Kahei gave her tissues. Haseul cleared her throat. “Will my earth have a happy ending?” Haseul asked afraid. Kahei shrugged as she stood up. She reached her hand out and Haseul took it.

“You’ll have to get back home to find out.”

Haseul nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m ready to back home to Jungeun.”

Kahei nodded as well. “It was nice meeting you again, Haseul.” She pressed her hand against Haseul’s chest before the human could say anything else. Haseul is sucked into rays of light before she passed out.

She landed on a mattress, and she gasped at the taste of similar air. Similar feeling of air against her body as she opened her eyes to look around her. There were no more bookshelves. Plain walls and lame pictures framed.

She turned to the side where something warm wrapped around her arm. Jungeun sat there with wide eyes and tears at the brim of it. “You’re awake!” Jungeun cried as she hugged her lover tightly. She kissed Haseul’s lips shortly before running to get the doctors.

Haseul smiled as she stared at the door Jungeun had left.

It was good to be back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, liking it, hating it or whatever you do, I hope you have a good day because you deserve it :D
> 
> twitter/cc/aff: helementx


End file.
